NEW WORLD
by Seven Alice
Summary: Todos los cumpleaños de Pacifica siempre eran tristes y aburridos, Hasta que ella se hizo amiga de los gemelos Pines. Leve Mabifica.
A/N: Esta historia esta basada en la canción "NEW WORLD" de Kamata Junko. Es un pequeño Oneshot centrado en Pacifica ya que ella es una de mis personajes favoritos.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que el verano había acabado y los gemelos Pines habían vuelto a casa, para ser honesta Pacifica los extrañaba. Dipper y Mabel habían sido sus primeros amigos reales, antes de que ellos se fueran Mabel le había enseñado a tejer suéteres, al principio fue un poco difícil pero Pacifica descubrió que tejer por sí misma era más divertido que contratar a un diseñador francés o alemán, hace unos días había terminado de tejer su primer suéter, quería dárselo a Mabel la próxima vez que la viera. El suéter era simple y blanco, una de las mangas era más larga que la otra, pero… La intención es lo que cuenta, cierto?

Hace no mucho había sido el cumpleaños de Pacifica, y como era de esperarse sus padres lanzaron una gran fiesta para mantener la apariencia de buenos padres, aunque para todos en Gravity Falls era obvio que a ellos no les importaba Pacifica, en especial después de que ella se rebelara en la Gran fiesta de la mansión Northwest.  
Pacifica no estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta, tan solo asistirían personas ricas, pretenciosas y egoístas, al igual que sus padres. Pero, quien sabe? Tal vez esa fiesta sería su oportunidad para hacer amigos, o tal vez no. A Pacifica le hubiera gustado invitar a las amigas de Mabel, pero ellas habían salido de Gravity Falls por ciertas razones. La robusta, Grenda iría a visitar a su novio de Austria, y la de lentes, Candy fue enviada por sus padres a un campamento musical o algo así.

Aunque la fiesta fuera tan solo una farsa para mantener las apariencias Pacifica acepto participar. No porque sus padres usaran la campana dorada para obligarla, si no porque quería disfrutar de una fiesta por primera vez en su vida, comiendo y divirtiéndose. Así que ella eligió su vestido favorito y salió al gran salón de la mansión Northwest, todos los invitados aplaudieron y la fiesta comenzó.

Y justo como Pacifica pensó, su fiesta de cumpleaños fue un asco.  
Todos eran ricachones pretenciosos y ególatras. Sus padres ni siquiera le permitieron bailar o comer, tan solo se quedó sentada en un trono abriendo los regalos que como siempre eran relojes de oro, tiaras de joyas, lo usual.

Y lo peor es que sus padres ni siquiera le desearon feliz cumpleaños. No le habían dirigido la palabra desde el incidente del fantasma en la mansión, y tal vez era mejor así, ella no podía decir que amaba a sus padres.

Pero seguían siendo sus padres, y dolía ser rechazada por su propia familia.

Ese día, Pacifica aún terminaba de abrir los regalos que recibió, no había ningún obsequio interesante. Ella sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

-Señorita Pacifica.  
Esa era la voz de uno de los mayordomos.

-Que ocurre?  
Preguntó ella.

-Hay un… Par de jóvenes que la buscan en la puerta.

Pacifica estaba confundida. Acaso eran…? No, Dipper y Mabel habían vuelto a su hogar hace meses.

-Iré en un segundo.  
Respondió la rubia. Ella dejó a un lado los regalos y fue a ver quienes eran.

Para su sorpresa, eran los gemelos misterio.

-Pacifica!  
Gritó Mabel muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a Pacifica.  
-Feliz cumpleaños!  
Ella correspondió al abrazo, aún confundida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Pacifica.  
Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa, él estaba cargando un par de cajas, una vez que Mabel la soltó ella pudo hablar.

-Que hacen aquí?  
Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa. En realidad estaba feliz de ver a los gemelos.

-Vinimos a estar contigo en tu cumpleaños! No es obvio?  
Respondió Mabel, rodeando a Pacifica con su brazo.

-Leímos en el sitio Web de tus padres que hace unos días fue tu cumpleaños, imaginamos que tus padres hicieron una de esas fiestas súper exclusivas para los más ricos, así que nosotros también vinimos a desearte feliz cumpleaños.  
Explicó Dipper.

-Incluso te trajimos pastel!  
Anunció Mabel, señalando una de las cajas que cargaba Dipper.

Pacifica se sonrojo, ellos vinieron desde tan lejos solo para desearle feliz cumpleaños y traerle pastel? Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por ella.

-P-pasen.  
Dijo ella, tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

Una vez en la mansión, Pacifica envió a uno de los mayordomos a buscar platos y bebidas para disfrutar del pastel, ella realmente no estaba acostumbrada a comer pastel, sus padres siempre decían que ese tipo de comida tenía grasas trans, pero el pastel de chocolate que los gemelos habían traído lucía delicioso. Dipper fue junto al mayordomo dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Pacifica… Dijo Mabel suavemente.  
-Si?  
Preguntó la rubia.

-Traje un regalo para ti.  
Mabel le dio a Pacifica una de las cajas que Dipper había traído, estaba envuelta en papel de regalo lila y tenía una pequeña tarjeta que decía:  
"Feliz Cumpleaños Paz! Te quiere, Mabel 3"

La rubia tomo el regalo y lo agitó un par de veces para tratar de adivinar que había dentro.  
-Que esperas? Abrelo!  
Dijo la castaña muy emocionada, Pacifica observó el regalo un momento antes de abrirlo. Ella se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro: era un peluche de alpaca. Era adorable y parecía haber sido hecho a mano.

-Para mí?  
Preguntó ella, aún sorprendida.

-Por supuesto! Hace juego con el suéter de lana de alpaca, te gusta?  
Mabel sonrió mientras esperaba la respuesta de la rubia.

Pacifica sonrió igualmente, se notaba que Mabel se había esforzado en ese peluche, porque a diferencia de los obsequios que ella recibió en la fiesta este regalo venía del corazón. Ella abrazó el suave muñeco de alpaca contra su pecho.

-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido.  
Dijo ella, Mabel sonrió aún más y se sonrojo un poco.  
-Sabía que te gustaría.  
Respondió la castaña. Un momento después Pacifica le dio un abrazo mientras murmuraba "gracias"

-Por nada~ Mabel correspondió el abrazo, en ese momento Dipper volvió con el pastel de chocolate, lucía tan delicioso…

Ellos tres disfrutaron el pastel y charlaron durante un rato, Pacifica jamás se había divertido tanto en su vida, desde que ella tenía amigos todo era diferente, todo era más feliz. Era como estar en un mundo totalmente nuevo.

Y Pacifica disfrutaba estar en este nuevo mundo. 


End file.
